


When a Bear Came to Town

by Noodlebinch6000



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlebinch6000/pseuds/Noodlebinch6000
Summary: Shane's life had always been dull. Dull, bleak, and overall just plain pathetic. He'd never had a girlfriend. he'd never worked at a job he loved, and honestly had nothing to look forward to anymore. However, a few of those things managed to change for him when a grizzly farmer moved into not only his town, but in is uninteresting little life
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. New Beginnings

This year could not get any worse for Null. He had woken up that morning with a phone call from the hospital that was taking care of his adopted grandfather, only to be told that he had died late last night. It was so sudden that not even the doctors knew what to tell the distraught man. The old man had come into the hospital for an aching back, and a few hours later he was on the operating table to try and save his heart. Clearly it didn’t go well. Null listened to the doctor numbly before hanging up abruptly. He had to bite his tongue to keep from crying as he fished for the letter that kind old man had given him back when he last visited. How many months ago was that? Five? Six? Hell, it may have even been a few years...time blended together in Zuzu City, especially when you looked for the biggest corporation there. Joja Corp. had taken up Null’s life completely when he had lost his business to them around two years ago, and they seemed to punish him for daring to oppose them by giving him a desk job. A very boring, very tiring desk job. The large man took a deep breath and pocketed the letter before staring up at the ceiling. He still had to go to work for those vampires. He had to skip grieving to fake a smile for his higher ups just so that he could keep his apartment and his job. He hated this. 

Null stood and slowly got dressed, briefly catching himself in the mirror as he brushed through his long, curly hair. He smiled a little bit as he remembered his grandfather always calling him ‘curly burly’ when he helped him around on the farm. It fit given his stature at the time. He was a chubby kid despite his work load. That smile quickly turned into a frown as he remembered the last day he lived with his adopted grandfather. His parents had suddenly appeared out of nowhere after three years of just being gone and dragged him back to the city with them. Null loved his Papa, but he resented that he didn’t fight for him that day. He just stood there at the bus station, staring at Null with sad eyes as he rode away. The large man sighed and shook off the trauma so he could put on a forced smile. Joja only served up smiles after all...huge, fake smiles...He pulled his hair back into the bun that his boss forced him to wear before putting on his vest with the famous Joja Corp. symbol on it. The damn thing barely fit over his shoulders let alone his massive gut. He really had to go on a diet...did he want to? No. But did his boss always comment on how his stomach was going to keep him from working at a desk? Yes. Yes he did. Null sighed before heading out of his dingy apartment and locking it behind him. Off to another day at work. 

When he arrived, the monotonous tone of continuous typing was all that Null could hear. His eye twitched in annoyance as he already felt his will to live start to slip away. As he walked down to his lone cubicle near the back of the office, Null noticed that the desk that his sorta friend Linda worked at was cleared out and empty. Did they seriously just fire a new mother? Man these assholes were bold, but that wasn’t the worst compared to what greeted him at his desk. Well, more like what didn’t greet him at his desk. If the typing and the lack of a gossip partner didn’t already make his mood foul, the lack of coffee. Usually they set a cup out for free every morning for the lower members, but not today apparently. Great, his grandpa died and NOW he didn’t get his early morning kick. This day was turning out to be just lovely. Null turned to look at the clock before paling and hurrying to log in at his computer.   
“Shit shit shit shit-” He was fifteen minutes late for the third time this week, which was usually a death sentence for any low level employee. No wonder there was no coffee sitting out. He just prayed that his asshole of a boss didn’t notice that he logged in late again. Just as he finished logging in, the speakers that were above his monitor screeched to life. Oh great. He was noticed.

“Mr. Greene, I noticed that you logged in late again this morning” The annoying voice of his squirt of a boss crackled through the monitor. “That makes three times this week!”   
“I know I know…” Null stared down his boss through the camera positioned above his chair. “I had family issues ta take care of this mornin.”   
The large man could practically hear the smug tone in his boss’ voice. “Family matters are not covered by your Working Agreement with Joja Corp., Mr. Greene” He said matter-of-factly. “You know what happens when you reach three tardies-”   
“If yer gonna fire me, fire me. I don’t particularly care given that since ya fired three otha people last week. Don’t ya haff a quota fer how many people ya need ta haff unda ya ta keep yer manager title, anyway? Doesn’t my termination make it so that yer nawt followin yer own contract?” Null smirked up into the camera. Thank god Linda had to have a baby last week otherwise he wouldn't have this leverage against his manager. Guess her being gone did have an upside. 

His boss was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat. “Just don’t have it happen again Mr. Greene or I may have to cut your pay” The speakers shut off quickly and the red light on the camera was no longer blinking. Heh. Null knew that would shut him up. 

The large man turned back to his screen and finished up his first task for the day. He sighed heavily through his nose as an error screen greeted him. Now he had to email support. Again. God he hated computers. Null grumbled profanities to himself as he closed out of the window to the desktop.. He regretted doing that after he saw what he set the wallpaper to. A picture of a younger him with his grandfather stared at him, their smiles mocking Null. He grit his teeth as he looked down to hide his sorrow from the ever recording cameras. Why? Why did he have to go now when he needed him most? Damn time for passing too quickly. Damn humanity for not being immortal. Damn this stupid company for taking his business away from him, and damn his parents for forcing him to live in Zuzu City instead of with his grandfather. He was the only one that cared enough to let Null follow his dreams. Now that he was dead, it felt like all the dreams that the large man had died along with his Papa.

Null shifted as the small chair was getting uncomfortable and felt a paper shift within his slacks. He growled in annoyance and pulled out what he assumed was an old coupon before pausing. It was the letter from his grandfather that he was staring at when he got the news of his death.He had completely forgotten that he had shoved that in there this morning. Null looked around before opening it and reading over the words carefully:

_ Dear Null,  _

_ If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong _ . 

_ I’ve enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: Sweet Clover Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, located on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life.  _

_ This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my boy. Good luck.  _

_ Love, Grandpa _

  1. _I love you Null, I know that things haven’t gone well for you since you moved back with your parents. My only regret in life was letting them take you away from a place you loved so dearly. I just hope that this letter reaches you in time before that spark that I saw in you fades away_



Tears flowed down Null’s face as he read through the letter three times. Sweet Clover Farm?...his Papa left him the farm?... His parents had told him that the land would be bulldozed as soon as the old man died. Guess they couldn’t get the rights to the deed like they thought they would. A small smile started to form on his face before a bigger, more genuine one replaced it. He laughed maniacally before shoving everything off of his desk and practically skipping out of the office. He dodged the security guards his ex boss called on him for smashing his monitor and booked it to his apartment to pack what little things he had. Fuck Joja Corp. Fuck his current life. Fuck Zuzu City as a whole. He was going to finally be free back in his old home: Stardew Valley


	2. Busy Work Sucks When You're Hung Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane wakes up and prepares for the new farmer to arrive despite wanting nothing to do with him. Nothing more, nothing less. He just plain and simple isn't looking forward to seeing the newcomer

“Gooooooooooooooood Morning Stardew Valley!” The overly cheery voice of the radio man broke through the silence of the morning. “It’s a beautiful Sunday morning here in Pelican Town, reaching temps of a cool 70 degrees. No need for the sunblock today folks! Nothing much to report today save for the advancement of Joja’s digging operation in the mines, but other than that it’s as quiet as can be!-”  
A hand punched the radio to the floor as the man blabbered on. The bed beside the now empty end table creaked as a very grungy, very grumpy looking man sat up and rubbed his face. Guh...why did he set his alarm today? Wasn’t it just a Sunday? He looked over at the date before he felt annoyance twist in his gut. Oh right. Tomorrow was the date that new wannabe farmer was coming. God he hated new people, but his Aunt Marnie had begged him to help around the town that day to make it nice for them. It was rare for someone new to join their ‘happy little community’. Tsk...what a joke. If he wasn’t so hung over then he probably wouldn’t have minded being up this early to help out, he owed Marnie that much at least. But god, what was it, seven? He picked up the nearly shattered radio and checked the time. The red letters read six thirty. He groaned again before his belly joined him. His face paled as he booked it to the bathroom to void the nothing that was in his gut. Oh yeah...that’s why he set his clock early. Damn hangovers always made him sick in the mornings...  
“Shane? Honey is that you?” Marnie called from the kitchen as the man shakily opened the bathroom door after he finished.  
“Uh...yeah...yeah it’s me” Shane responded tiredly as he lumbered to the fridge to heat up a leftover pizza to settle his stomach. “Set my alarm like you asked”  
“Good! It’s good to see you up early again, dear” His aunt hugged him from the side before offering him a glass of water which the hungover man greedily swallowed. “Thanks again for helping me and Lewis out with the clean up project. He hasn’t been this excited in quite some time”  
Shane rolled his eyes at that one before slamming the microwave door shut. “I don’t have the foggiest reason why. It’s just another person, no one special” He knew deep down he shouldn’t be this harsh to someone he hadn’t even seen yet, but the whole town was basically sucking this person’s dick just because they were new. It was annoying to say the least because one, he hated new people, and two, his boss Morris would take advantage of the situation. He’d probably come down from his tiny little throne in the Joja Mart and offer coupons to the whole town again. That’s what he did when Sam’s family moved in. His back still ached from all the restocking he had to do that week. “It’s annoying that everyone here is basically rolling out the red carpet for someone who may not even care. Big city people are assholes”  
Marnie smacked his arm. “No need to be rude, Shane. Besides this person is special” She huffed and crossed her arms. “Remember Old Farmer Greene? He lived just north of here”  
“Of course I do.” Shane said quietly. “He always came to buy eggs from us before he finally built a coop for some hens. He took such great care of them” He smiled a little to himself at the memory. Farmer Greene was the type of guy even he could like; kind, smart, and a damn good farmer. He alone held the economy of the town to the point where even Joja couldn’t keep up...that was until recently. The whole town seemed a lot more bleak since his death and everyone felt it. A twinge of sadness ran through him as he recalled the funeral. Everyone there was a mess, even Kent. Now the farm looked like it hadn’t been lived in for years, it was just depressing if he was going to be honest. This whole town was depressing.  
“Well the person coming is who he left the farm to. His grandson I believe” Marnie grinned. “He used to live here in Pelican town way back in the day. But then his parents relocated to the city and he had to go with them. So he isn’t just some random city slicker” She huffed and went to put on her work boots. “After you eat, put on some shoes and join us in the town square. Everyone is coming to help”  
“Everyone?” Shane thought to himself as his aunt left. He grumbled as he ate his pizza. This day was going to suck even harder if that were the case. Everyone in this town either hated him, felt sorry for him, or ignored him completely. Being around them for a whole clean up project was going to be hell, especially because he looked like ass. It was no secret that he was an alcoholic; he didn’t even attempt to hide that fact about himself! But people loved to gossip...and in a small and boring town like this, he was the perfect spectacle.  
He dumped his now empty plate in the sink before pulling on his tennis shoes. All he had to do was show up, clean some trash, then go home. He wasn’t even going to stay for the saloon today, he just wanted to do his work and relax back in his room with a six pack of beer. He took a deep breath and marched down the path to the town to start his day, praying no one would try and talk to him.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
It was around noon when the cleaning operation was finally deemed complete. Lewis had been annoying about every detail being “perfect”, and even had the audacity to tell Shane to pick up the pace. Thankfully that didn’t happen again after he gave the old mayor a look of resentment. After he had thrown away the last old newspaper he found, Shane did his best to cut through the crowd and try to head back home.  
“Shane!! Shane wait up!!!!” A familiar lazy voice called after him. “Shane dude wait up!”  
He groaned and didn’t even turn to look at him. “What do you want Sam? I’m trying to get home before Lewis makes me fix something else to impress the newcomer.”  
Sam laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder. “Come on man, lighten up. Seeing a new face around the town might help everyone out. It’s been quiet here since Greene kicked the bucket, don’t you agree?”  
Shane stiffened at the contact and stared at Sam until he moved away. “It doesn’t matter if I agree or not, I still think cleaning an entire town for someone related to Greene is stupid. The asshole probably won’t even give a shit or know any better anyways.” He snapped and turned to storm away before Sam grabbed his arm.  
“Don’t be a dick, man. Come and drink with the homies for an hour and get out of that musty ass room. Your shirt is literally still sticky with whatever is on that rag you call a carpet.” The skater’s voice dripped with passive aggressive venom. “Jas and Vincent are coming to get a free slice of cake too. You wouldn’t want to miss out on hanging out with her would you?”  
Shane’s heart lurched at the mention of Jas’ name. Right...right his goddaughter...he couldn’t mope if she was here. “...fine. But I’m gone when Jas is done with her cake.”  
“Whatever man. Just be a part of the group for once” Sam rolled his eyes before going to meet up with Abigail and Sebastian. Hilarious how someone invites you out just to hang with their regular group huh? Shane was used to that kind of treatment by now, but it was still annoying.  
None of the people in town really got it; why couldn’t they all just leave him alone? Just because they lived near each other didn’t mean they had to be best friends...In fact, that notion in itself was ridiculous. Sure he knew them and all their problems almost on a personal level but that still didn’t mean he had to participate in their lives. Same went for his own sad life. He sighed as he took his familiar seat in the corner of the bar and ordered a beer. It was private, secluded, and when he drank there everyone knew to leave him alone. It was like a safe space for him and his beer. Only downside was the amount of people in the bar that day. He stared out at the crowd before his eyes landed on Jas. She was quietly eating a slice of her favorite pink cake while listening to her friend Vincent chatter away about how cool his dad was. Shane couldn’t help but smile a little at the interaction before downing his first beer of the evening.  
One beer turned into five, and five turned to ten. Jas had left with Marnie hours ago and yet Shane was still here drinking his sorrows away. By the time that everyone else had left, the man was absolutely shit faced. He swayed back and forth at the bar before very slowly moving to check his watch. Oh shit. Oh shit it was past eight. Fuck he was going to have a hangover at work tomorrow goddammit all. The drunken man slid off his bar stool before stumbling back home. He ate it three times on the way and when he finally made it to the ranch, Marnie was there waiting for him with a bottle of bubbly water and a grim look on her face. Shane took the bottle wordlessly, avoiding her eyes as he drank it down slowly.  
“Wha?...what do you want…” Shane mumbled into the drink. “M headed t’ bed...got work…”  
“That’s why I stopped you. You have to sober up before you go to bed otherwise you’ll go to work hungover and lose your job. I love you, but I can’t have you live here for free when no one is buying the animals” Marnie sighed before pinching the space between her eyes. “When are you going to wake up and learn to smell the roses, Shane? You can’t keep living like this! Living day to day, bottle to bottle...it’ll kill you!”  
The drunk man waved her off. “You don...youuuu don’t know me. Don pretend you do” He stumbled to his room before slamming the door shut. “Pryin...pryin bitch…” He mumbled to himself stupidly as he flopped into bed and passed out. Another pathetic end to another pathetic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aa a aa people seemed to like the first chapter so I think I shall upload the second one. Thank you all for the kudos! If you want more, comment below


	3. Sweet Clover Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Null finally arrives at his Papa's old farm to find it in shambles. Disappointed in the town for not even bothering to clean it up, the man questions if this sudden move was a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit new to AO3's set up so if there are some oddities about the fic, I apologize in advance. Also, school started up for me again so this fic is probably going to take a while to update, and to all the readers that enjoy this so far, I'm sorry for the slowness :(

Null looked out the bus window at the passing trees with a soft grin on his face. Man, riding this bus back to Pelican Town jogged a few happy memories. The day he moved there back when he was seven for example. The large man remembered pretending he was hopping from tree to tree like a superhero before being dropped off with just a small suitcase and his stuffed cat. He was unaware of what his life would be like then just like he was now. He wondered if Robin was still into carpentry like her dad was. Maybe she even had a family by now. Wouldn’t that be something? Maybe everyone he knew back as a kid had grown up and lived happy lives away from the city and now he finally had the chance to rejoin them and be happy. The possibilities were endless, but hopeful.   
Null’s smile grew wider as he looked back down at the deed in his hands. It has been a few days since he had called the number hastily written on the back and confirmed his arrival. The person who picked up that day was, oddly enough, Lewis. It was surprising that the mayor of all people was the reference on the deed. Weren’t deeds something a lawyer would usually handle? He was expecting his old friend Reed to be the town lawyer by now...he was so passionate about law back when they were kids. He shook off the thought as the bus slowed to a stop in front of the old bus stop that separated life in Zuzu City to life in Pelican Town. To his surprise, the brown cap of Mayor Lewis and the stark red hair of Robin came into view. The carpenter saw him and waved excitedly as he stood to exit the bus while Lewis tipped his cap to him.   
“Welcome back, Null!” Robin exclaimed as she hugged him firmly. “Man, you got tall!”  
The large man rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. “Tall n wide, hehe. It’s good ta see ya again, Robs. It’s been way tah long”   
“I’ll say! We really shoulda thought about getting phones before you left, huh?” She laughed softly before hugging him again. “I missed you. All of us missed you”  
Null finally hugged back. “I missed all o ya tah. Zuzu City jast...wasn’t the same as livin here”  
Lewis cleared his throat before offering his hand to him. “Welcome back, son. It’s good to see that you’ve decided to inherit Sweet Clover.”  
Null shook his hand firmly, almost crushing the man’s hand in his excitement. “M jast excited ta start farmin. I’ve always loved plants, even tried settin up n herbal shop down in Zuzu. It uh…it obviously didn’t go well”  
Lewis pulled back his hand, nursing it to his chest with a strained wheeze. “W-well I know you’ll do the farm good, son. Greene certainly thought so” Sadness flashed in his eyes for a moment. “He would have been proud of the man you grew into regardless”  
Null bit his lip and nodded a little. Hoo he was not going to cry in front of them, not now, not at a bus stop. “I wish...I wish I was there ta see him.”  
“Hey hey...don’t beat yourself up for it” Robin comforted the tall man by patting his arm. “He knew you loved him and everyone else knew too. Didn’t you send money?”  
“Wheneva my parents weren’t lookin I did” He smiled ruefully. “I neva really wanted ta leave but...that’s in the past now. Where’s the ol farm?”  
Both Robin and Lewis shared a look before the mayor responded. “It’s just around the bend, but please be warned that it...doesn’t look like it used to”  
“Your grandpa started slowing down a few years ago and the farm reflects that” Robin added with a grimace.   
Null felt his heart drop, but that didn’t deter him. “Farms awe meant ta be remade sumtimes. Jast lead me ta it”  
The trio left the bus station and quickly headed down the path to Sweet Clover. Null looked around at the scenery in awe as they went; nothing had changed. The air was still beautiful and crisp, the pathways were still mostly dirt, and the smell of spring was as clear as day. It brought a smile to Null’s face...until he turned a corner and saw what looked like a landfill. He looked around in horror before his eyes landed on the old cabin his grandfather lived in. This was Sweet Clover? This horrid landfill of rocks, overgrown trees, and weeds was his old farm? Annoyance, sadness, and anger filled him as he looked around dejectedly. No one from the town even tried to help Papa? Not even Lewis? When he turned to look at the two people behind him, their avoidance of his gaze answered his question.   
He took a deep breath and forced himself to smile at them both. “Thanks fer showin me here. I’ll make sure it looks as good as new in no time.”  
Robin grinned slowly and carefully. “...yeah of course! You can get this place all tidied up in no time. If you ever need me to build a coop for you or upgrade your house, I’m just north of the town square!” She raced off to avoid any further awkward tensions and left Lewis alone with the huge man. The mayor gulped before speaking.   
“I know exactly how this looks Null-”  
“Save it” Null cut him off sharply. “Jast...jast leave me ta unpack.”   
“I...I understand. Just make sure that you introduce yourself to everyone at some point. There are a lot of new faces here in Pelican Town since you left.” Lewis said as he left. He looked absolutely ashamed of himself as he walked away from the old farm.   
“As he should” Null thought to himself. “My Papa did everythin for these people n this is how they repaid him? Leavin him ta wither away on a dyin farm?” He looked around at the wreck in front of him one last time before sighing and heading inside the cabin. Thankfully the house was perfectly fine: no leaks, no cracks in the wood, nothing. He could probably thank Robin’s craftsmanship for that much. She was a good carpenter if not a flake. But it didn’t matter now. What’s done is done. His grandfather was dead and so was most of the farm and he had to deal with it.   
As he unpacked, he went over what he had to do to get this place up and running again. He had to go to Pierre’s to get some seeds, look around the cabin for some old tools, maybe even see if Marnie was still around to sell animals. As he continued to think, Null tripped over a box in the middle of the room that most certainly didn’t belong to him. The large man cussed up a storm as he picked up some of the broken dishware that resulted from the tumble before glaring at the thing responsible. He picked up the now partially crushed box and tore it open...to find fifteen parsnip seeds and a note from the mayor. Null’s eye twitched. At least the old fool got him seeds to work with so that he wouldn’t have to waste the small amount of pocket change he had at Pierre’s. God that man knew how to overcharge. Even Papa despised the man at times for his jacked up prices, and that man had the patience of a saint.   
He sighed before looking around for...Ah! There they were! His grandfather’s...old rusted...tools...Null threw up his hands in defeat before crashing back on the bed with his head down. They didn’t take care of anything that belonged to his Papa. Everything was broken, withered, or rusty save for the house. Where was the old barn? Where was the coop with the hens? Even the greenhouse had been desecrated. He had left his sad life in the city to an even more sad life as a struggling farmer. He just prayed that his grandpa paid off this piece of land to the bank so that he wouldn’t end up homeless. Null looked up at the ceiling and just let the damn burst. He sobbed into the empty void about how his life had turned out. All the places where he went wrong. How he left his poor Papa to die alone on a farm that looked like this. How could he even call himself a Greene for that? How could his grandpa trust him to make their family proud when he couldn’t even be there for him in his time of need? It was all so confusing and upsetting. The large man sniffled softly before placing the tools by the door and the seeds on his nightstand before rolling over in bed. He would plant everything and greet everyone in that flake of a town tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic that I decided to public on here. If anyone likes it, please let me know and send kudos if you think I should continue it! I have other chapters written up but I'm a bit self conscious


End file.
